A inocência ficou na gaveta
by marina angela
Summary: A maturidade de uma pessoa deve ser medida pela idade cronológica ou pelos sofrimentos causados pela vida?


**Nome da fic**: **A inocência ficou na gaveta**.

**Autor:** Marina Snape

**Pares**: Severo/Lilly

**Censura:** 14 anos ( angst,)

**Gênero:** Angst

**Resumo:** A maturidade de uma pessoa deve ser medida pela idade cronológica ou pelos sofrimentos causados pela vida?

**Agradecimentos: **À beta Ferporcel, pela paciência de monge que ela exercita comigo, todos os dias.

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, eu não me dei nem ao trabalho de criar algum. Essa obra não tem fins lucrativos, apenas a intenção de propagar nosso amor ao querido mestre.

**Esta fanfic faz parte do SnapeFest 2008, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest.**

- Então era aí que você estava se escondendo? – A voz da menina tinha um tom irritado.

O menino muito magro e bastante comprido para a idade, que estava jogado displicentemente no gramado não levantou os olhos, preferiu ignorá-la e continuou deitado de lado, na grama, dando as costas a ela. O lugar era isolado pela vegetação alta que separava o parque dos arredores, de modo que eles tinham total privacidade ali.

Impaciente, ela contornou o corpo ao chão para ter uma visão melhor do rosto dele. Uma mão do menino apoiava a cabeça e a outra arrancava ervinhas do solo. Os cabelos negros demonstravam uma necessidade urgente de serem lavados, pois estavam por demais oleosos, e serviam como uma cortinha para cobrir-lhe os olhos. Ele era muito branco, pálido, quase translúcido, e continuava ignorando-a.

Da sua posição, ele a observava por entre os cabelos, o sapato dela batendo com irritação no chão. Continuou ignorando.

- Não é possível que você ainda esteja chateado comigo – A voz dela agora era um misto de preocupação e incredulidade – Eu já te expliquei que se fiz alguma coisa que te magoou, não era minha intenção. Não me faça sofrer mais por isso.

Ele já sofrera tanto. Ela que provasse um pouco da sua realidade diária. Ele continuava a ignorá-la.

Quando saiu de casa naquela tarde, não agüentava mais ver seu pai jogar as coisas no chão e gritar com sua mãe por um motivo infundado. Sua intenção era de procurá-la, como fazia todos os dias, mas ao se aproximar do parque, cultivou mais um pouco do hábito de espreitá-la por entre os ramos da sebe.

Era uma posição privilegiada, porque quando ela imaginava que estava sozinha, parecia que um peso era retirado de suas costas, e um sorriso iluminava o seu rosto. Só ele podia entender como os trouxas podiam ser cruéis com os bruxos, quando queriam. Longe da irmã que só fazia recriminá-la, ela flutuava, girava no ar, fazia pequenos truques como desabrochar flores e paralisar borboletas em pleno vôo. Ela ria de si mesma, com o florescer dos seus poderes. Ele sabia que ela estava lá esperando por ele, mas não conseguia se aproximar.

Toda vez que a encontrara nos últimos dois meses, ficava cada vez mais marcante as diferenças que o destino bordara em volta deles.

Ao passo que ela se vestia com esmero, os vestidos apesar de simples e baratos eram impecavelmente limpos e bem passados, denotando que havia alguém que se preocupava com ela, as roupas dele eram o exemplo típico do descaso. Não que ele se importasse com isso. Vestia o que encontrava pela casa, fosse uma calça do seu pai, abandonada em algum armário, do tempo em que ele era mais magro, ou uma camisa de sua mãe. Não fazia diferença, ninguém ligava mesmo, e ele sempre se arranjava. Não lembrava a última vez que alguém o levara para comprar roupas. As irmãs de sua mãe mandavam as sobras dos primos que ele nem conhecia, e seu pai, apesar de ter condições financeiras, não lhe dignava um mísero nuque.

Nunca se importou. Ninguém o via mesmo. Exercitava-se em se tornar tão invisível quanto possível. Passava os dias ou trancado na biblioteca aprendendo tudo que pudesse nos livros, ou saia para perambular pela margem do rio. O ambiente frio e cinzento em perfeita sinfonia com sua alma. O seu jeito maltrapilho afugentava quem tentava importuná-lo. Sobrevivia com um único objetivo: iniciar a escola bruxa e ter reconhecimento como um grande bruxo. Então ele não seria mais invisível.

Enquanto olhava a menina, alguma coisa mudou, e ele percebeu a triste figura que fazia. Teve um impulso de lavar o cabelo, procurar uma veste mais adequada ao seu porte físico, mas deteve-se. Por quê? Para quê?

- _Pare de sonhar, Severo_ – ordenou a si próprio. _Você é um indesejado. Quem liga para como você aparenta? Quer impressionar a quem? Ser aceito por quem? De que adianta tentar refinar a sua aparência se o seu interior é sombrio?_

Então essa bruxa – e ela nem tinha real consciência de que era uma - chamou sua atenção. Penetrou na suas idéias, insinuou-se no seu dia a dia. Ela parecia tão inocente, tão linda. Parecia uma bonequinha - frágil, delicada, feminina - implorando proteção, com sua pele clara, os cabelos cor de fogo, iluminando aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes. Lembrou do que estudou em algum livro trouxa: vermelho e verde são cores complementares. Afins. Isso tudo fazia dela um ser perfeito. E pela primeira vez em sua miserável vida ele desejou proteger alguém.

Só que ele não fazia absoluta idéia de como fazer isso.

Desistiu de observar a menina; ela também o magoara. Ele estava acostumado a não esperar nada das pessoas. Todos o decepcionavam, até que não houvesse mais decepção porque não havia mais expectativas.

- Severus, eu exijo uma explicação! Vamos você está me assustando... - A frase foi interrompida, pois enquanto ela se abaixava para sentar no gramado, percebeu lágrimas que escorriam no rosto dele.

Aproximou-se gentilmente e afastou os cabelos dele, para revelar os olhos negros, tempestuosos, angustiados.

Ele não ofereceu resistência. Estava cansado. Cansado de viver, cansado de ser rejeitado pelo seu pai – que o olhava como se olha uma anomalia – por ser bruxo. Cansado da fraqueza de sua mãe, que não o defendia do pai quando este chegava cheirando a mulheres e bebidas e o usava como saco de pancadas para descarregar suas frustrações. Com onze anos, inocência era uma palavra que não fazia mais parte do vocabulário de Severo Snape.

Mas porque aquela mão tão quente correndo em seu rosto era tão reconfortante? Que poder tinha essa bruxa de trazer luz ao seu mundo tão escuro?

Lílian, acomodando-se melhor no gramado, puxou Severo para perto de si; as mãos pequeninas secando suas lágrimas.

Ele continuava distante e parecia não perceber o que ela fazia. Estava concordando muito docilmente e isso definitivamente não era o perfil dele. Alguma coisa muito errada estava acontecendo.

A expressão de dor que ele demonstrou, acompanhada por um grito contido, quando ela tocou suas costas a fizeram pular imediatamente.

Parecendo cair em si, afastou-se rapidamente dela e ficou enrolado num canto como um animal ferido. Seus olhos guardando um misto de medo e vergonha.

- Severo! O que você tem? Você está machucado. O que aconteceu? - Agora era ela quem estava à beira das lágrimas, ao ver o estado de seu amigo. Mas ele apenas levantou cambaleando e saiu em disparada para longe dela. Deixando-a sozinha e terrivelmente preocupada.

Era um garoto tão estranho. Parecia extremamente solitário e às vezes ela se questionava se ele teria amigos. Quase não falava, contentando-se em lhe fitar, pálido, apático, como que se sofresse de um mal incurável.

Sua irmã Petúnia tinha medo dele, achava ele sinistro e o apelidara de morcego, devido às roupas folgadas que usava e a mania de ficar dependurado em árvores para observá-la de outros ângulos que não chamassem a atenção .

A única coisa que fazia ele se inflamar era falar de magia. O rosto se iluminava e a cor voltava, os olhos profundamente negros reluziam. E era esse o assunto que ela sempre puxava quando queria a atenção dele.

Ele era paciente e ia ensinando alguns truques a ela. Coisa pequena, que a deixava feliz. Os dois passavam horas em outro mundo, um mundo onde ele não sofria e às vezes até parecia sorrir.

_- Lílian você é a única pessoa com quem converso sobre magia e confio que você mantenha isso como um segredo nosso, promete?- para a pouca idade, sua voz dele já era profunda e pesada._

_- Será nosso segredo, segredo de amigos. Vamos fazer um pacto?- sugeriu a garota._

_- Pacto?- questionou ele._

_- Sim, como você me contou que os bruxos antigos faziam quando fechavam um acordo._

_-Sim, sim – esboçando um sorriso com o pensamento longe, demonstrando surpresa ao perceber que ela prestava mesmo atenção ao que ele dizia – um pacto._

_- De sangue? – sugeriu ela, com uma emoção a lhe percorrer a espinha._

_- De sangue – confirmou ele, tirando o canivete do bolso e fazendo um pequeno corte na palma da mão. Então estendeu o apetrecho para ela que repetiu sem hesitar, o gesto dele. _

_- Agora devemos tocar nossas mãos para que nosso sangue se misture – Tomou a sua mãozinha entre as dele, comprimindo-as num aperto de mão, enquanto dizia: - Amigos para sempre, nos bons e nos maus momentos, repita. _

_E ela repetiu. O coração batendo forte dentro do seu peito._

_-Um protegerá o outro com sua vida se preciso for, e nada, nem ninguém, nos separará._

_Quando Lílian terminou de repetir, eles ficaram uns tempos ainda de mãos dadas. Não imaginavam o que haviam feito naquele preciso momento. Não sabiam que aquele ritual no mundo bruxo equivalia a um compromisso eterno._

No entanto, na primeira ocasião em que ele precisou dela, ela sem ter consciência, traiu o pacto.

Decidiu que procuraria por ele. Aquela situação já estava passando dos limites. Primeiro, ele a acusara de traidora, e não lhe dera maiores explicações, segundo, ela o encontrara machucado e fugira dela.


End file.
